Stouffer et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,989 and 5,356,336 (incorporated herein by reference) disclose air outlets in which directionality of air flow exiting the outlet is controlled by an upstream intruder member in conjunction with downstream diverging side walls. The intruder member is mounted on or formed with a manually manipulated control shaft which is adjustably held in position by a ball and socket joint. Wear, dust and other aging effects can cause a deterioration in the snug friction fit between the ball and its socket so that the upstream intruder member does not hold its position when subjected to vehicle vibration and shocks and over time it can lose its smooth precision feel to the operator.
Some radio fader/balance control joysticks use compressed lubed O-rings against the ball to maintain friction. In some vehicle air outlets (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,582) friction is obtained by loading deflector plate stacks.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle air outlet having a control member which has wide angulations in all directions, holds its position when subjected to vehicle shocks, does not weather vane, and maintains constant friction and provides a smooth, precision feel to the operator.
According to the invention the ball and socket disclosed in the aforementioned Stouffer et al patents is provided with a bearing seat which is loaded or biased against the ball with a coil spring. In a preferred embodiment a portion of the control shaft is made to serve as housing having a fixed hemispherically shaped bearing seat is integrally formed therein at the closed end of the housing, and a slot is formed in the housing to allow the ball supporting struts to extend outwardly from proximate the axial center of the outlet. A spring loaded bearing seat forming a second hemispherical and floating portion of the socket is guided by the housing into engagement with and to capture the ball in the socket and a closure cap retains the compression spring in position. In a preferred embodiment, a long compression spring is used. This is advantageous over a short spring element where minor changes in compressed length can cause relatively high changes in spring force.